


Nico's Collar

by Jupanuma, reapersweep



Category: The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Bad summary is bad, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-16 14:38:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10573338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jupanuma/pseuds/Jupanuma, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reapersweep/pseuds/reapersweep
Summary: Nico is always so quiet and able to sneak up on people without even trying; Jason is sick of it. He has a plan to make Nico more noticeable.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This took way more effort than it should have.

Jason’s hand’s trembled as he careful warped a small box with black wrapping paper. It was going to be a gift for the creepy son of Hades, who has a bad habit of lurking in the shadows. This would hopefully put an end to that.  
It wasn’t difficult to find Nico; after asking around and a brief search, Jason found Nico hanging out with Will near the strawberry groove. He took a deep breath and approached the couple.  
Will smiled when he noticed Jason. “Hey, Jason.” Nico didn’t say anything but gave a small smile.  
“Hey Will, Nico.” Jason said as he fiddled with the box, causing it to jingle. Nico eyed the box suspiciously but stayed quiet.  
“What’s that?” Will asked.  
“Um …” Jason mumbled, “It’s a gift. For Nico.” He thrusted the box towards Nico, hoping he would just accept it.  
Nico didn’t. He glared at Jason and asked, “What is it?”  
“It’s a gift. For you.” Jason stammered. He was starting to regret this idea and was considering if he should just leave.  
After a tense moment, Will took the box from Jason and rattled it. Nico and Will looked confused as they heard the jingling. Jason took a few steps back and tried to smile. “Well…hope you’ll like it!” He quickly walked away and tried to forget what happened. 

Will sat with Nico on his bed in the Hades cabin. They were both confused by Jason’s flustered behavior and Nico wanted to throw the box away. Will was curious and connived his boyfriend to at least open the jingling box.  
Nico held the box in his lap, reluctant to open it. Will placed his hand on Nico’s shoulder and gave him an encouraging smile. “Come on, I’m sure it isn’t anything bad.” Will said as he reached over Nico to fiddle with the wrapping paper. Nico rolled his eyes and swatted his hands away.  
He carefully unwrapped the present, revealing a plain, beige box. Will reached over again and pulled the lid off. Nico was shocked what he saw; a black collar with a silver bell attached. He picked up the soft collar, causing the bell to jingle more.  
Will grinned and flicked the bell. “Cute! You should put it on.” He said.  
“W-what? I’m not wearing this!” Nico stammered and ended up dropping the collar back into the box. Will stifled a chuckle and reached for the collar. Will admired how soft it was, almost like velvet.  
He glanced over at Nico, who was still flustered, and quickly wrapped the collar around Nico’s neck. It was a perfect fit.  
Will flicked the bell again and Nico stared at him in disbelief. “I am not wearing this!” He said as he attempted to take the collar off. Will gently took Nico’s hand and held them in his lap.  
“Come on Nico, it was a gift. A very cute gift.” Will said as he flicked the bell again.


End file.
